Timeline
1960s 1966 *Frank Sinatra's "Summer Wind" is released on Reprise Records. 1990s 1990 * October 14 – Birthdate of Aahna "Ash" Ashina. 1994 *Approximate birth year of J.F. Sebastian. 2000s 2005 *Approximate birthdate of Lucy Devlin. 2010s 2013 * April 22 – Ash is assigned to the Los Angeles Police Department Blade Runner Unit. 2015 *Approximate birthdate of Cleo Selwyn. 2016 *The New American Dictionary is published. * January 8 – Incept date of Roy Batty * February 14 – Incept date of Pris *'June 12' – Incept date of Zhora 2017 *'April 10' – Incept date of Leon 2018 *'March 5' – Incept date of Keith Arem *'May 23' – Incept date of Rachael *Isobel Selwyn dies. 2019 * March 22 – Incept date of Sapper Morton * September 30 – Incept date of Iggy Cygnus * October–November – Six replicants led by Roy Batty hijack a shuttle and return to Earth. *'November' – **Ash is assigned to investigate the disappearance of Isobel and Cleo Selwyn. **Blade Runner Ray McCoy investigates a group of rogue replicants and humans led by Clovis. **Blade Runner Dave Holden is assigned to administer Voight-Kampff tests to Tyrell Corporation employees in order to find the escaped replicants. He tests Leon Kowalski, who becomes violent during the test and shoots Holden. **'November 20' – Ex-Blade Runner Rick Deckard returns to his job to retire the escaped replicants led by Roy. He is first sent to the Tyrell Corporation to test the Voight-Kampff test on Rachael, an experimental replicant. **Afterward, Deckard travels to the Yukon Hotel, where Leon lived, finding photographs and a scale. **Roy Batty and Leon confront Hannibal Chew, learning that they can get to Eldon Tyrell through J.F. Sebastian. **When Deckard returns to his apartment, Rachael is waiting for him. After a conversation about her true nature, she storms out. **While pretending to be a homeless orphan, replicant Pris meets J.F. Sebastian, who welcomes her into his home at the Bradbury Apartments. **Deckard analyzes Leon's photos, finding one of Zhora, his next target. He takes the scale to Animoid Row, learning that the scale was from a snake, which then leads him to artificial snake-maker Abdul Ben Hassan. Hassan tells him the snake was sold to someone who worked at Taffey Lewis' bar. From Lewis, he learned the snake belonged to Zhora, who was performing under the name Miss Salome. After watching her performance, Deckard waited for her and went to her dressing room, pretending to be from the "committee on moral abuses." Zhora sees past this and attacks him before running. Deckard gives pursuit, eventually retiring her in the streets. **Leon attacks Deckard soon after, nearly killing him, but Rachael picks up Deckard's gun and kills Leon. **Deckard and Rachael return to his apartment, where Deckard soon falls asleep. Rachael begins playing the apartment's piano, waking Deckard. The two share a tender moment, but Rachael suddenly tries to leave. Deckard forces her to stay and they have sex. **Roy arrives at Sebastian's apartment. He and Pris convince Sebastian to take Batty to Tyrell. Upon arriving at Tyrell's home, Batty demands more life, but Tyrell tells him this is impossible. Batty kills Tyrell and Sebastian. **Upon learning of the deaths of Tyrell and Sebastian, Deckard is led to the Bradbury Apartments. There, he is ambushed and nearly killed by Pris, but he manages to pick up his gun in time to retire her. **Roy returns to the apartments and mourns Pris. He then playfully hunts Deckard, eventually forcing him to the roof. Deckard nearly falls to his death, but Roy saves him and reflects upon his own life before expiring. Gaff arrives just after, confirming that Deckard's assignment was done and saying, "It's too bad she won't live, but then again, who does?" **Deckard returns to his apartment, finding Rachael unharmed. On his floor, he finds an origami unicorn and ponders Gaff's words before leaving the apartment. **Deckard and Rachael escape Los Angeles. 2020s 2020 *Ash reads a brochure for Arcadia as a bedtime story for Cleo. *The Tyrell Corporation releases the Nexus-8 model, with an open-ended lifespan. * July 15 – Incept date of Sapper Morton. * July 30 – Incept date of Merci Bramante. * August 23 – Incept date of Taylor Mason. * December 10 – Incept date of Ethan Bodhi Wight. * December 21 – Incept date of Freysa Sadeghpour. *Sapper Morton settles on his farm. 2021 *'January 4' – Incept date of Michael Wilson. *'May 5' – Incept date of Trixie. *'June 10' – Rachael dies during the emergency cesarean section birth of her daughter, Ana Stelline. 2022 *The Blackout: Two replicants, Iggy Cygnus and Trixie, and replicant sympathizer Ren, in collaboration with the Replicant Freedom Movement, detonates an electromagnetic pulse (EMP) somewhere on the west coast of America, in order to erase the "Replicant Register", which has been used by a replicant-hating public to hunt down replicants themselves; the Blade Runner division has long been shut down. As a result, the world, mostly run by computers now, crashes. The pulse deletes or damages untold amounts of data and knocks out most of the planet’s financial institutions and industries. In the aftermath, food supplies dwindle to a dangerously low level. No-one is ever caught or takes responsibility for the blackout, and as a result, a terrified populace scapegoats synthetics. 2023 *A prohibition is placed on replicant production. All Nexus-6 models are decommissioned due to their 4-year lifespans. Due to the prohibition, Nexus-8 replicants are mandated to be retired, but some manage to go into hiding. *''To be added. 2025 *Scientist Niander Wallace solves Earth's food crisis by genetically engineering new crop supplies. The Wallace Corporation experiences a surge in growth as a result. 2026 *''To be added. 2028 *The Wallace Corporation purchases the now defunct Tyrell Corporation. 2030s * Niander Wallace upgrades genetic engineering to produce a new model of replicants, biorobotic beings that are more compliant and obedient than their predecessors. 2036 *Replicant prohibition ends. The Wallace Corporation publicly releases the Nexus-9 Replicant model. 2040s * All professions deemed inappropriate for humans are replaced by Nexus-9 replicants, from prostitutes to Blade Runners, the division of which has been reopened. * To contend with global climate change, Los Angeles constructs the so-called "Sea Wall" to contain the rising waters. Human-Replicant tensions continue to escalate. 2048 *''To be added''. 2049 *'June 30' – Blade Runner and Nexus-9 K retires Nexus-8 Sapper Morton outside of Los Angeles. He discovers a body buried underneath a dead tree and, upon further analysis, reveals that she was a pregnant replicant. Ordered to destroy all trace of a replicant giving birth, K finds out from the Wallace Corporation that the replicant was Rachael and begins his investigation into Rick Deckard and the child. Luv is ordered by Niander Wallace to find the child in order to unlock the secret of breeding replicants. *'July 1' – K interviews former Blade Runner Gaff in the hope of finding Deckard's location. While downtown, K is approached by Mariette whom subtly questions what he knows about the child. *'July 2' – K returns to Morton's and discovers a child's sock and photograph, as well as the date 6/10/21 inscribed on the dead tree. He burns the home to the ground. K meets with his superior Joshi and explains his implanted memory of him as a child hiding a toy horse in a furnace. *'July 3' – At the LAPD headquarters, K reviews the DNA records for a child born on 6/10/21 and finds two children, a boy and a girl, with the exact same DNA. Figuring he could visit the orphanage where the children were processed, K heads to San Diego and finds the orphanage after he and, unknowingly to K, Luv fight off scavengers. Mister Cotton shows K the ledger of recorded children, but the pages for 6/10/21 are missing. K realizes he has discovered the location his horse memory takes place and finds the toy in the furnace, exactly where the memory showed it. K reveals to Joi the information, and Joi deems him special and calls him "Joe." *'July 4' – Joe visits Ana Stelline, a memory maker, who determines that his memory is of a real event. Joe begins to break down, believing he is the child, and is subjected to a baseline examination by the LAPD, which he fails. Joe reveals to Joshi that he took care of the child and is allowed time to prepare for his next and final baseline. Joe returns home to find Joi invited Mariette to serve as a sexual surrogate for Joi. Later, Mariette places a tracker in Joe's jacket. The two decide to flee, and Joi makes Joe put her inside his emanator, allowing them to leave without being tracked. Joe and Joi meet with Doctor Badger to determine where the toy horse came from, discovering that it was Las Vegas. Luv demands Joshi tell her where K went, but she refuses. Luv kills her and finds out from the LAPD database. *'July 5' – Joe and Joi head to Las Vegas, finding signs of life as well as meeting Deckard for the first time. They fight, but then relent and converse about Rachael and Deckard's role in the child's life. Luv and Wallace Corp attack and capture Deckard whilst killing Joi. K is found by the replicant resistance movement and taken to safety by Mariette. Joe meets Freysa, who reveals to Joe that he is not the child, and he must kill Deckard to prevent Wallace from knowing the resistance's and the child's whereabouts. K figures out that the child is actually Ana Stelline. *'July 6' – Deckard is interrogated by Wallace, who attempts to find the child by giving Deckard an exact copy of Rachael. When this fails, Luv prepares to take Deckard off-world to torture him. K interacts with a large Joi hologram ad and realizes he must make his own decision. He decides to intercept Luv, kill her, and save Deckard. After doing this but severely wounded, K dies and Deckard meets his daughter for the first time. References External links *Road to 2049 Official Site Category:Setting Category:Film continuity